


Death and Daydreams

by Y4242564



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Rivetra Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y4242564/pseuds/Y4242564
Summary: As death flashes between her eyes, thousands of her daydreams appear right in front of her.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Death and Daydreams

Petra hated the way everyone described the captain. _Dull gray eyes that reflected the reality of the world._ It seemed like everybody assumed that he doesn’t feel or dream about anything at all.

  
Does that even make sense? Because if it did, why would his limbs still move and push through? Why would it feel so breath-taking whenever his feet leaps off the ground, while the sun kisses his pale skin? 

  
Petra played it over and over again- her first memory of him spinning above the ground. That moment, it was like he belonged to the sky. It felt like he was born to have wings- to tower over everyone else.

  
His awfully still face was forever etched on the depths of Petra’s brown eyes, like a tattoo. She wondered if that meant she was in love. Because it seemed funny to feel your heart skip a beat, when you’re all next to demise.

  
Petra liked the dark circles beneath the captain’s eyes. It meant he was awake, alive, and that he was fighting. She wished everyone would notice that too- that the beautiful man in the sky isn’t lifeless at all. Levi isn’t devoid of emotions. 

  
She’d do anything to move forward, just like him. She wondered if in the future, she’d be able to protect the captain too.

  
But there was no future yet. 

  
All that exists now, is the present. She gripped her blades as tight as she could, while everyone spun around death. Death. It was scary. Death means she’d never be able to see him fly again. But she had gotten all stronger now. And if that meant one thing, it meant she had to fight.

  
What future would she fight for?

  
Petra smiled- a thousand fragments of possibilities flashed right into her eyes. 

  
She saw Levi sitting with her in front of a pristine lake that stretched out to the end of the world.

  
“Heichou, is this what they call the ocean?” she asked, the man beside her was smiling so wide.

  
And then the two of them laughing as they run through a myriad of wild flowers. She trips, but the captain catches her frail little body.

  
She even saw a glimpse of the both of them getting married- Petra’s father tearing up in the corner as Levi kissed her gently in the lips.

  
Then she saw two bobbing little heads- little kids who shared his dark hair and gray eyes.

  
And lastly, she saw it again. The sight of him flying. Just like the first time. The sunlight battered down the captain’s face, and he moved swiftly with the wind.

  
But Petra- she was falling down. She was falling down so slow. Death was staring right into her eyes. She didn’t want it. She did not want the beautiful sight of the captain flying to turn into darkness. 

  
Was she falling? Running away?

  
Death started to chase after her. She did not know if it was fear or despair drilling deep into her bones. Her blades started feeling light, like she wasn’t holding anything at all. It was like she was flying, like he did.

Despite the unnerving pain all over her body, she was able to breathe happily for the last time.

"So this is how it feels like to fly, Levi." 

Petra closed her eyes, and started dreaming again. 

This time, the dream was forever.


End file.
